Glee 2013 Chapter 2
by mudv213
Summary: New enemies are met. The New Directions prepare for Sectionals. Brittany cheats on a test and gets in trouble. I do not own Glee, the songs or artists mentioned in the story. Reviews welcome.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

It was Monday morning, and Tina didn't feel like getting up. She felt groggy but knew that she had to get up and go to school. Her mother called her down to breakfast, so Tina got up and breathed in the familiar and inviting aroma of blueberry pancakes. She had her breakfast, showered, and threw on whatever she could reach in her tiredness. She grabbed her backpack and headed to school. She knew that she couldn't really start her day right without listening to music, and one of her favorite artists was Britney Spears. She put on her headphones and pressed Play on her iPod to Britney's "Gasoline".

This seemed to help her get to school faster, because the next thing she noticed was the school hallways, with students dancing along to her singing. She found herself dancing with Joe, Blaine, Emily, Sam, Gina, Dina, Hannah, and Artie around, eventually rounding up Xavier, Brittany, Alexander, Sugar, Rory, and Amanda, as she concluded the song. The others cheered and clapped for her performance, and the bell rang to indicate the start of class, and they headed their separate ways.

INTERLUDE

Alexander left Chemistry class and saw Rory being harassed and roughed up by the hockey players, led by Scott Cooper, who had become the new captain after Rick Nelson graduated. Alexander looked closer and saw that Rory was bleeding. Without a moment's hesitation, Alexander sprinted forward and ripped Scott off of Rory, making him fall against the lockers across the way. The other hockey goons backed off as Alexander knelt to assist Rory.

"Hey, dude, are you all right?"

"Eh, I've had better days", Rory said with difficulty, and Alexander quickly noticed his busted lip.

"Why are these guys attacking you?"

"I don't know. They've been at it now that Finn and Puck are gone."

"All right, well, can you stand?"

"I think so. Nothing feels broken."

"Okay, come on, I'll get you to the nurse's station."

He put one of Rory's arms around his shoulders and gently lifted him off the ground.

"Oh, come on, man, he's a Junior. He's man enough to take it", Scott called to them, but they paid him no attention. It was at that moment that Mr. Schuester and Principal Figgins rounded the corner.

"Alexander, what happened to Rory?" asked Mr. Schuester.

"They did", Alexander said, jutting his head to the hockey players, "I'm taking him to get looked at."

"Don't bother with him, dude, you're just another freak to replace him", shouted Scott, and the other hockey players laughed.

Alexander ignored him and proceeded to help Rory, but Scott wasn't finished.

"I heard you are an orphan, Orenda. What happened? You were born a loser, so you were taken in by losers?"

Alexander stopped dead and gently placed Rory in Mr. Schuester's arms.

"Alexander, don't do anything you'll regret", said Mr. Schuester.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to kill him."

He turned to face Scott and jammed the tip of his cane straight into the ground, making a loud metallic clank, and it stood upright on its tip. Alexander placed his top hat on the cane and then proceeded to advance on Scott, cracking his knuckles as he went.

"Oh, please", said Scott mockingly, "don't beat me up. The most you could do is scratch me up a bit", and he and the other hockey players hooted with laughter. This laughter ceased immediately when Alexander's fist came into direct contact with Scott's nose, making a horrible cracking sound. Scott went down, clutching his broken, bleeding nose and wailing in agony.

The other hockey players backed off quickly as Scott got up to fight, but Alexander was ready. He grabbed Scott's already broken nose with his index finger and thumb and twisted, hard. Scott screeched in pain and kicked Alexander in the shin, but this only made him wince slightly. He threw Scott face-first into the lockers, ruining his nose for a third time. Scott fell to the ground, panting heavily, trying to breathe through the pain. Alexander shook his hand around to relieve the pain in his knuckles, yanked his cane out of the floor, where there was surprisingly no indentation, and went to take Rory to the nurse's station. Mr. Schuester and Figgins could only watch the whole ordeal in amazement, and the other hockey players helped Scott up to take him to the nurse's station as well.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

As the nurses tended to Scott's nose, another nurse entered Rory's room, where both he and Alexander were waiting.

"Well, you're fortunate that he's not going to press charges against you", she said to Alexander, "but you are going to have to offer a formal apology to both him and his parents."

Alexander nodded, and the nurse turned to Rory.

"You're also very fortunate. You don't have any long-lasting injuries, just a busted lip and a few bruises. You've got to look out for yourself from here on out, okay, kid?"

"Will do, madam, thank you."

She smiled and went to her desk. Rory turned to Alexander.

"Hey, thank you for what you did. You were incredible."

"Tá fáilte romhat."

"Oh, you speak Irish?"

"Just know how to say 'You're welcome'."

Rory nodded and didn't speak for a moment. Then he got curious.

"Where did you learn how to do that stuff?"

"I'm in the boxing club with Blaine."

Rory nodded and smiled.

"Do you think, maybe, we could be friends?" he asked.

"I don't see why not."

"Great, so we're cool?"

"Yeah, we're cool", said Alexander, and they shook hands.

"So, was what Scott said true? Are you an orphan?"

"Stop right there, my friend. We just became acquainted, so personal information like that is best kept until we've know each other for about a month or two. You're welcome to share your information if you'd like to."

Rory was at first taken aback, but quickly understand what Alexander meant and sat up straight.

"Well, I'm from the Republic of Ireland, I'm a Junior now, like you. I like girls, and I'm currently living with Brittany and her family. I like all things new and green, and I love singing and dancing, since it's a real passion for me. I like making friends more than enemies, and I still have a lot to learn about America."

"Rory, I think you and I are going to be great friends."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

In the choir room, Sugar was tending to Rory gently, and everyone was discussing Alexander's actions, who was interacting with the jazz band. Mr. Schuester finally came in and faced the group.

"All right, guys, I have some announcements to make, so please have a seat, and we'll get started."

Everyone did as they were told and listened intently.

"Firstly, we have some old and new competition for this year's Sectionals."

"It's not going to be Vocal Adrenaline again, is it?" asked Tina.

"Not this year. Vocal Adrenaline has been temporarily suspended due to their loss at Nationals last year. We are, however, facing the Dalton Academy Warblers again. The new competition this year is the Music Masters from the Delphos Community High School. They are said to be far more advanced than Vocal Adrenaline because the students who are part of the glee club have dedicated their entire lives and futures to music, singing, and dancing. That means that they are more experienced, more successful, and more driven than any other show choir group we will face."

The teens looked at each other in worry, but Amanda spoke up.

"With a corny name like that, you can bet that they won't stand a chance with us. I'm pretty sure that with my leadership, we can make it through."

"Uh, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but you're not the leader of this club", said Mr. Schuester. Amanda spun to face him.

"What?"

"Artie and Tina are the co-captains of the club, as they are the longest-running members who are now in their Senior year."

"Why wasn't I made aware of this?"

"You never asked", said Artie.

"Well, I'll settle for the honor of being the female lead vocalist."

"Sorry, but that was already given to Tina by Rachel last year."

"Look, I joined this club because it would give me the chance to be in the spotlight for the first time in my life. I'm not going to let that just walk away."

"I'm a Senior, and you're a Sophomore. When I graduate, I'll let you have the position", said Tina.

This seemed to put Amanda at ease, because she sighed and sat down.

"Okay, now on to the next order of business. As I just said, Tina is the new lead female vocalist, but I'm still on the hunt for a male lead vocalist. Artie has already let me know that he's fine with only the co-captain responsibility. If anyone is willing to take that position, now is the time."

"Well, Mr. Schue, we all talked about it, and kind of put it to a vote", said Sam.

"We all talked about what?" asked Alexander.

"Well, there was a reason you weren't included", said Tina, "We all agreed that what you did for Rory earned you the position."

Alexander looked at the others with a mixture of disdain and surprise.

"I never agreed to…"

"We know, but we can see that it fits you very well", said Blaine.

"Wouldn't it be better if someone who's been here longer than I have deserves it more?"

"Alex, come on, with your voice and your magic up front, we'd be an unstoppable force", said Gina.

Alexander grimaced when she called him Alex, but continued to argue.

"You guys don't think it's the least bit unfair?" he asked the other boys.

"Well, I'm still new here, so I'm kind of not ready for that yet", said Xavier.

"Yeah, Rory and I talked about it, and we're fine with our current celebrity status", said Joe.

"I'm co-choreographer with Brittany, dude", said Matt.

"Yeah, and Blaine and I have already had chances in the spotlight and it's paid off", said Sam.

"Alexander, come on, these guys are offering you the chance of a lifetime. The logical choice is to accept it if they're fine with it, which, it seems, they are", said Mr. Schuester.

Alexander looked down in disappointment, but then muttered "Fine".

"All right, we've got our lineup. Let's get started on song selection."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

The next day, Artie wheeled himself through the halls to the quad, hoping to get an early lunch before class started. He really did feel fine with being a co-captain and nothing more. He wasn't the least bit disappointed with not being the male lead vocalist next to Tina. If anything, he felt it necessary that she be able to sing along with someone with similar talents and capabilities.

He suddenly encountered Sam, who didn't look happy.

"We have to go the auditorium, now", he said.

"Why? What's going on?"

"We've got a bit of a problem."

As fast as they could go, Sam helped Artie to the auditorium and saw the rest of the club assembled near the stage. On the stage were about thirty high school students dressed in red and black.

"Artie, thank God you're here, we've got company", said Tina, helping them down the ramps to the others. They turned their attention to the newcomers, each of whom had a smirk on their face.

"McKinley High School Glee Club", said the student in the very front of the group, "we are the Music Masters Glee Club from the Delphos Community High School. I am Vance Turman, lead vocalist and captain. I understand that you are one of our competitors at Sectionals this year."

The New Directions took a good look at Vance: he was of very powerful build, handsome, dark-skinned, and tall, with a thin mustache, dazzling white teeth, and short black hair.

"And you guys are in our auditorium why?" asked Blaine.

"Well, we've already been over to Dalton Academy to see how the Warblers are doing, so we figured it couldn't hurt to say hello to our competition here", said Vance, who was eyeing Blaine oddly.

"You're not going to scare us into backing out", said Dina.

"Oh, we don't plan on scaring you at all", said a blonde girl near the front, "we just came to show you what we can do."

"So, sit back and relax, because you are all in for a rough ride this year", said Vance, and he and his comrades dispersed across the stage. In perfect rhythm and synchronicity, the Music Masters clapped and stomped the beat of Queen's "We Will Rock You". And as they sang, they used the best vocals the New Directions had ever heard. Each and every one of the Music Masters finished the song and the routine at the same time. The members of the New Directions could only stare in stunned silence at how great they were.

"My friends, I think we've made our point. We should probably go", said Vance, and they all left. The New Directions were still stunned too much to move or acknowledge that they had left.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

"Vocal Adrenaline has done that before, using our stage and a Queen song to intimidate us before competition starts", said Matt, as he followed the others back to the choir room.

"Except this time, these guys are far better at this than Vocal Adrenaline", said Tina.

"Not to worry, guys, because we've got all new manpower now", said Sam, "so we're not as easily intimidated."

"We all stood where we were for a good ten minutes", said Hannah.

"It doesn't mean that we're completely psyched out. We can still get through this. All we need to do is work on a good song selection for the audience at Sectionals and then move on from there", said Artie.

"As I recall, you guys already did a medley for the band Journey and it didn't pay off", said Alexander.

"That's because the judges were jerks", said Tina, "but this year may be different."

They entered the choir room and saw Mr. Schuester waiting.

"Hey, where have you guys been?"

"Well, the Music Masters paid us a little visit just now", said Gina.

"Oh, they didn't put you guys in a funk, did they?"

"Not entirely, but they are very good at what they do", said Xavier.

"Well, in that case, we had better get moving on song selections. The theme for this year's Sectionals is going to focus on what appeals to the audience as well as the judges, so they need to be carefully planned. Does anyone have any ideas?"

"Are we going to be allowed to bring along the Troubletones?" asked Sam.

"No, since Shelby Corcoran left and the fall of their popularity, Principal Figgins has disbanded them, so we and our jazz band are our only ammunition."

The kids looked at each other in worry, Sugar and Brittany especially.

"Well, we're still looking into ballads and duets that could work, but we still need to find a group number to work with", said Matt.

"And they're not going to want us repeating song selections", said Amanda.

"There are plenty of numbers out there that can be performed in a group, so I'll look into some, and you guys can start brainstorming", said Mr. Schuester, and he headed into his office. The kids turned to each other to discuss songs, but Amanda pulled Alexander aside.

"Can I talk to you for a quick second?"

"Well, the second has passed, but all right", said Alexander slyly and very dryly.

"I was kind of wondering if you would like to have dinner with me over at BreadstiX later today, you know, kind of get to each other a little better?"

Alexander looked directly into her eyes with an electrifying gaze.

"Flattered, but not interested", he said.

"I'll only pay for my meal."

"Why me? There are seven more eligible guys in here."

"Eh, you're just the most interesting. So what do you say?"

Alexander looked at the others, who were deep in conversation about things he may never be interested in.

"No funny business, and we're good", he said.

"Great, so how about 7 tonight?"

"My family's got a reasonable _Jeopardy!_ viewing routine, so how about 8:30?"

"See you there."

Amanda walked back to her seat with a large smile on her face, something that Emily didn't fail to notice.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Over at BreadstiX, Alexander and Amanda were seated across from each other. While it was an uncomfortable atmosphere for Alexander, Amanda was enjoying every second of it.

"So, uh, are you having a good time?" he asked.

"Absolutely, are you?"

Alexander shrugged in response.

"Don't worry, this isn't one of those 'I've got to have you now' kind of dates", she said.

"Okay, so what kind is it?"

"It's the 'I want to know you better' kind of date."

"Okay, how about you go first?"

"All right, well, I'm a Christian, I'm among the popular crowd, I like all music R&B, soul, and rap, and, um…"

She dropped her tone and leaned to whisper to him.

"I have a small place on record."

"You have a criminal record?"

"A very small one, though. I accidentally set someone's house on fire."

Alexander slumped back in his seat and exhaled sharply. Their meals came, but Amanda did not look happy.

"This isn't what I ordered", she told the waitress.

"You ordered the Cajun Catfish with a side of spicy meatballs and pasta with olives and tomato sauce, correct?"

"Yeah, that's right, but this does not look at all like what I saw in the menu."

The waitress picked up a menu from a vacant table and showed Amanda the displayed meal.

"Weren't there supposed to be red bell peppers included as well? Because I don't see them here."

"I apologize. I will go tell the chefs to include them."

The waitress began to take the dish back, but Amanda stopped her.

"Well, I'm still going to eat it, just have the bell peppers brought over."

The waitress walked to the kitchen in a bit of a huff, and Amanda turned back to Alexander.

"Geez, the service in here is so very off."

"Well, I'm sure they're trying their best."

"Yeah, well, that's not what got anyone through anything before. I began my cheerleading work when I was nine, rising to the top not because I tried my best, but because I _did_ my best."

Because she had said all of this with a slightly raised voice, several patrons of the restaurant had turned their heads to the commotion, but a quick glare from Alexander ended this.

"So, you're a Christian, then?"

"Yup, Catholic and proud of it. By the way, vests are not usually worn on dates."

Alexander looked down at his black vest and back up to her.

"I figured I'd look nice for the meeting. You look nice tonight, by the way."

"Well, you don't have to look all fancy. And thank you, my mother made it."

Alexander began poking at his food in irritation.

"So, how about for our second date, we go for someplace a little more high-standard, that way you definitely to get dress nicer?"

"Wait, we're already focused on a second date? Okay, I'm out of here."

"Wait, you haven't even touched your food."

"Whatever, I'll still pay for it."

"Oh, I probably should've mentioned it, but I forgot my purse. Could you be so kind as to help me?"

Alexander gruffly placed a 20-dollar bill onto her food and did the same for his dish. The waitress was returning to the table with a small dish of bell peppers, so he seized the opportunity to give her a 10-dollar bill as a tip.

"Twenty dollars for a fifteen-dollar meal, keep the change, here's a ten-dollar tip, and she's paying for her own meal. Have a good night."

He left in a rush, leaving Amanda by herself. The restaurant patrons who were sitting closest to their table were looking at her.

"What did I do?" she asked.

At a table not too far away, Tina and Emily had been watching the entire thing.

"So, I count about four things she did to ruin that", said Tina, partly to relieve the tension.

"I would have done the same thing if I were Alexander", said Emily.

"You're interested in him, aren't you?"

"What? No, I'm not."

"Look, I've had two boyfriends. I know what it's like."

"Yeah, Artie said something about you and him being an item once."

"Yeah, well, that was four years ago. Besides, this isn't about me. If you're feeling something for him, just go for it and hope for the best."

"I wish I could, but he's a little intimidating. Besides, I thought you didn't like him."

"Not really, but again, this is about you. It'll either work out or it won't and just go from there. I'm sure you'll treat him a lot better than she did."

Emily nodded and prodded at her food.

"You really miss that Mike guy, huh?"

Tina turned red with embarrassment.

"How did you…?"

"Well, people talk, and I just get curious. I'm sorry, I'll stop."

"No, it's okay, it was just unexpected. But yeah, we've got a long-distance relationship going."

"How is everyone else who has already graduated?"

"Oh, they're all fine. Kurt and Rachel are working together in New York, Finn is serving in the army, Puck and Lauren reunited and they are working with Mercedes on record deals in Los Angeles, and Quinn is at Yale. Santana's in town to stay with Brittany. We all keep in constant contact though."

"And you miss them all, huh?"

"Yeah, mostly. Wish you had been around to get to know them."

"I'm sure it would have been fun."

Tina nodded sadly but came to a sudden realization.

"You deferred the subject again. You're good at that."

"Well, I'm not comfortable talking about myself."

"Oh, sorry. Well, I guess I'll just encourage you to continue pursuing Alexander. Something may come of it."

"Here's hoping", said Emily, and they clinked their glasses together.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

The next day in the library, Brittany was cramming for an exam. Because she wasn't able to make it past Intermediate Algebra, she had to retake the class and several science classes, and make it through geometry and at least trigonometry, a world geography class, and Mr. Schuester's history class to pass her Senior year. Currently, her exam was on Intermediate Algebra, a class that she was determined to pass no matter what. She couldn't help but remember Sue approaching her with a devastating message:

_FLASHBACK_

"_Brittany, I am genuinely sorry to say this, but because your GPA is currently 0.4, you do not qualify to participate on the Cheerios. Get your grades up, and I will let you continue. In the meantime, I'm sorry to say that you are hereby no longer a Cheerio. Please hand in your uniform by the end of the day."_

_END FLASHBACK_

Since Sue told her this, something seemed to generate a spark in Brittany. She was attempting to dedicate her time to her studies in order to get back on the Cheerios and graduate. The exam was two days away, and Brittany barely understood the material. The only thing she understood was that she was not going to pass this test or any of the classes she needed without help. She knew now how Puck felt when he had to take that important geography exam in order to graduate.

She sighed heavily and picked up her phone, texting Santana to come over. Santana, however, was quick to respond.

_I have to go to church with my mother. I'll come by your house later, okay?_

Brittany set her phone down in frustration and returned to her book. She hadn't even made it past the second chapter, which upset her. She didn't like feeling unintelligent, and she wasn't sure why she couldn't understand it. Rory and Sam entered the library, quickly finding Brittany surrounded by her studies.

"Hey, Britt, what are you doing?" asked Rory.

"I'm studying for a test. Coach Sylvester said that if I don't get my grades up, I won't get back on the Cheerios and I won't be able to graduate. The test is in two days, and I need help."

"Okay, all right, calm down, we're here for you", said Sam, and he and Rory sat down with her.

"Thanks, guys, I really appreciate this", said Brittany.

"Not a problem. We've both gotten through this class. We can definitely help", said Rory, and he and Sam proceeded to go through the book with her.

INTERLUDE

Amanda made her way to her classroom feeling very conflicted. She understood that her actions at the restaurant had done a number on Alexander, but she didn't seem to care. She was used to wanting her opinion to matter above all others', and have everyone else agree with or adhere to those opinions. Ever since she was little, she felt that her parents were obsessed with control over her, not wanting her to lead her own life and be happy. They had always instilled rules and regulations to their daily living, which Amanda had not grown to. Adamant about having control, she felt that the way the exchange she was having with Alexander meant that he was trying to have some control of his own. She hated that. She hated that she hated that. She suddenly broke into song, performing Miley Cyrus's "Can't Be Tamed". Her performance shifted between the halls and the choir room, where the rest of the Glee Club watched her performing with a mixture of interest and confusion. While singing, she used incomparable choreography using her body, waist, and arms, incorporating her legs to dance fluidly and in a way that seemed impossible to follow by others.

She concluded the song in the hallway, and was surprised to see that her dancing had been joined by other students who were following her with the song, and she grinned happily, acknowledging that others had gone along with her.

"Thanks, you guys, carry on", she said, and the students dispersed.

Before she continued to class, she could've sworn she heard a girl who had been dancing say "She is so cool", and kept the grin on her face as she continued.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

In the choir room later in the day, the atmosphere was conflicted. Most of the kids were in high moods, but Emily saw that Alexander was unhappy. Mr. Schuester entered and addressed the kids.

"All right, guys, I had a word with the Sectionals committee, and they've informed me that the songs they're allowing for the opening numbers for us have to come from award-winning stage musicals or have gotten awards themselves. The rest is up to us."

"Well, there is plenty of those out there, like Footloose, Oklahoma!, Fiddler on the Roof, Cats…", said Tina.

"All of which are very well known and are basically the idea. Before you guys begin researching, however, I want to give the newer members more chances to fit into this club. I'd like to start with Joe, Rory, and Sugar."

"But, Mr. Schuester, I can't sing", said Sugar.

"Actually, I've noticed that when you perform in a group, you do a much better job. It's possible we can help you here. If you imagine yourself as part of a group when really you're alone, you can definitely do a great job."

"That's not a bad idea, Mr. Schue, I think that can work", said Artie.

"Sir, if you don't mind, I have a number in mind", said Joe.

"Okay, have at it", said Mr. Schuester, and he sat down, and Joe took center-stage.

"So far, I've only ever heard of songs pertaining to religion or spirituality. As a member of the God Squad with Sam and Amanda, it makes it easier. So I started looking into Johnny Cash."

At the mention of Cash, Alexander immediately seemed to perk up a bit.

"I found this song to be pretty cool."

The band began the music to Johnny Cash's "The Old Account", and Joe began to sing, strumming his guitar as he did with extreme ease, charming everyone in the room. Amanda and Sam were largely enjoying the performance, and Alexander was tapping his foot along to the beat. Joe concluded the song, and everyone applauded.

"All right, well done, Joe", said Mr. Schuester.

"Thanks, Sam helped me pick it out", said Joe, and he and Sam exchanged salutes. Rory then raised his hand.

"Yeah, Rory?" asked Mr. Schuester.

"I've also got a song prepared."

"Okay, the floor is yours."

"Alexander, can you play guitars?"

Alexander nodded and joined the jazz band, grabbing an acoustic bass guitar. He led the band members into John Rzeznik's "Always Know Where You Are", and Rory began singing on cue. The entire performance was very well-received, and Alexander and the band concluded the song, and Rory shook their hands in appreciation.

"Well done, Rory, and great song choice," said Mr. Schuester, "All right guys, you've got the idea, right? Sugar, I know you're brave, so come up with something, and we'll be glad to hear it later."

The bell rang, and the club finished up.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

The next day, the club began practicing choreography that Brittany and Matt had put together for Sectionals. The newcomers had trouble maneuvering around Artie as his wheelchair constantly got in their way. Tina began faltering, and Xavier began to stumble a little bit. Mr. Schuester sighed lightly and turned off the music they were dancing to.

"All right, guys, let's take ten, and rest up a bit."

They did as they were told and slumped into seats in exhaustion.

"Come on, guys, Sectionals is a month away, and we're not getting the basics down yet", said Artie.

"Artie, let's be honest here," said Blaine tiredly, "we've been practicing these routines since we got here and they're pretty rigorous. A little rest doesn't hurt."

"Besides, we have other things to take care of", said Sam.

"No, Artie's right", said Tina, "We don't have a lot of time left. We still have a lot of work to do. We still have to get the choreography down, adjust to each other's presence, and select songs to perform."

"And we'll get there. We just need to pull it together", said Matt.

Over at the side, Sugar approached Mr. Schuester.

"Mr. Schuester, I think I may have a song prepared."

"Are you sure? Do you think you can do it well?"

"Yeah, I just followed your advice about imagining myself in a group, and even my parents said that it a definite improvement since I got here."

"All right, well, are you up for it now?"

"Yeah, sure. I'm definitely ready."

"Okay, guys, Sugar's ready to perform for us, so let's give her an audience."

The others focused their attention on Sugar, and she turned to Brad at the piano.

"Hit it, hottie", she said, and Brad began playing the intro music to "Big Spender". Sugar began singing, and this time, she sang beautifully. Sugar concluded the song by singing the last lyric with extreme serenity, earning her much applause from the rest of the club.

"Well done, Sugar", said Mr. Schuester, "I think you've really improved since your audition. Keep it up, and you'll really go far."

"Thank you, everyone", said Sugar, and she sat with the others.

"All right, guys, let's get back to the choreography. We've got a month, so let's get moving."

INTERLUDE

As they finished up, Brittany approached Alexander.

"Hey, I know you're magic and stuff, so can you help me?"

"Sure, what's going on?"

"Well, I have a test tomorrow, so I was kind of wondering if you could use your tricks to make me smarter."

She could tell that Alexander was nonplussed by this request, but was relieved when he responded.

"Why would you think that there is some kind of magic in knowledge?"

"Well, I'm trying to pass the class and some others so that I can get back onto the Cheerios and be able to graduate."

"And you think that magic will make that difference? Brittany, my dear, knowledge is not some miracle you can just conjure up to make your life easier."

"So what do I do?"

"Do what you've done since you came here. Believe in yourself, and never give up. Courage and determination drive a person to accomplish what they think is impossible."

"Yeah, I've tried all that, but it's gotten me nowhere. Isn't there another way?"

Alexander looked at her sternly, glaring directly into her eyes.

"You really want to pass this class without even trying, don't you?"

"I want to pass no matter what."

Alexander looked around to see if anyone was looking, and then, with a flick of his arm and wrist, he conjured a page with the procedures and answers to the test questions.

"I will help you this one time. You cannot tell anyone about this. Sit in the back, hide the page under your desk, and use extreme caution during the test as you use the page. The teacher will be looking for anyone cheating."

"How did you get this?"

Alexander raised an eyebrow, and Brittany nodded in understanding.

"Thank you, I won't forget this."

She began to leave, but Alexander pulled her back.

"Tell _no one_", he almost growled, staring directly into her eyes, practically generating electricity as he did. Brittany nodded, and Alexander let her go, and they headed home.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Brittany got home and pulled out the page containing the procedures and answers to the test. She knew full well that teachers requested that the procedures be shown, which she also knew she wouldn't be able to do without them lying in front of her.

She quickly hid the paper when her mother entered the room.

"Brittany, how's everything going? You didn't even say hello when you got home."

"Yeah, sorry, Mom. I'm just trying to prepare for the test tomorrow."

"You haven't even begun studying?"

"No, I have, I'm just studying some more."

Mrs. Pierce watched as Brittany pulled her books and notes out, ready to study.

"Okay, well, dinner will be ready soon, so just come down when you're hungry."

"Sounds good. I'll be down soon."

Mrs. Pierce began to leave, but turned back.

"It's so good to see that you're determined to pass. I'm so proud of you, sweetie."

She then left, and Brittany set her books and notes aside and brought the paper back out. If no one knew about it, and Brittany passed, then there would be no harm done.

INTERLUDE

It was the day of the test, and Brittany and Rory headed to school together.

"Are you ready for the test, Brittany?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"It'll be a snap. I firmly believe that you can do it."

"Thanks, Rory. I believe I can do it too."

"Here, I have something for you."

He pulled a rosary of emerald-studded four-leaf clovers out of his pocket and gave it to Brittany.

"It's for good luck. It's also for remembering me by when you graduate."

Brittany couldn't help but smile, knowing that Rory believed in her that much, and hugged him.

"Thanks, Rory. It's beautiful. And I'll remember you, always."

They smiled to each other and continued to school. When they arrived, they went their separate ways, and Brittany headed to her math class, sat in the back, placed the paper into the table's book holder, and brought out her materials for the test.

INTERLUDE

Brittany walked out of class with the other students, feeling relieved. The test was easy enough with the paper to help her, and she knew that she was going to pass. She was stopped dead by her teacher's voice.

"Brittany Pierce, could you come back here, please?"

Brittany turned back and went into the classroom, where the teacher waited for her behind his desk.

"Ms. Pierce, I'm rather surprised at you."

"Why? Did I do something wrong?"

"I'm not sure. You surprisingly got every answer on the test right. Not only that, but you put down every step of each problem as well. Something tells me that you had some outside help."

"No, I didn't cheat, I swear. I just studied really hard."

"I'm sure you did, but it still raises suspicion. I'm going to have a word with Principal Figgins about this, and see if you can take the test again and still get a perfect score."

Brittany seemed to freeze in place in fear. She had not counted on this happening, and she gripped Rory's rosary tightly.

"Mr. Greco, please, I promise you, I did not cheat. I studied very hard for this test, and I really want to graduate."

"Ms. Pierce, as moving as that is, you have not been able to get through a test with anything higher than a C, so it's very suspicious that now of all times, you have gotten a perfect score. I will have a word with Principal Figgins on this matter."

Brittany hung her head in sadness, and Mr. Greco sighed.

"Ms. Pierce, I also want you to graduate and move on with your life, but I also want to be sure that you are committed to the work. If Principal Figgins agrees on this matter, you will be given a second shot at the test near the end of the school year. If you score at least a B on that test while doing well on the others, then you will be able to graduate."

Brittany nodded while fighting back tears, and left the room to try and find her Glee Club friends.

THIS IS THE END OF THIS STORY. WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO BRITTANY? STAY TUNED FOR MORE.


End file.
